A Broken Prince
by m00npr1nc3
Summary: OC breaks the heart of the first ever moon prince after he has created four sons with soccer legends Kidou Yuuto and Goenuji Shuuya which leads to mystery, possible death, drama and who knows what else. Mention of mpreg, depression,and death. And if continued possible mpreg in the future.


Our story begins before the second Silver Millennium back when Small Lady was still but a young girl. She had no idea that when the evil Wise Man had turned her into Wicked Lady with the power of the dark crystal that he had used his powers to start the next chapter of the White Moon kingdom's bloodline but with dark power also coursing through the veins of the growing fetus. And nobody ever knew of the child because of Sailor Moon using the silver imperial crystal to remove the negative energy from Rini changing her back from the evil Wicked Lady. But now that you know all that our story takes place years after that. The child is born and with tremendous magical power and the father of the child is not the husband of our beloved current moon queen. This child's birth brought disaster and death to the Crystal Palace. For unknown acholites of Wise Man stormed the castle murdering everyone in site to get to the prince so he could resurrect his true father. Which leads to the child going through the space time door and being lost in time and the silver crystal seperated into the seven rainbow crystals as it tried to protect him in the space time gate.

The child goes far back in time to the ancient days of Rome where he arrives from Egypt and becomes close with reigning emperor Augustus Caesar, only to be turned on and crucified for believing to be plotting the emperor's death with a former face from Caesar's past. To being saved by the god of war Aries for setting himself free from the prison Caesar left our prince to die in. Aries helps him learn to use the tremendous magical power he holds only to have the child who is now 16 years old run away because his love for the god of war came second to his obsession with a former protege of Aries. The prince somehow activates a spell that jets him through time at his will to escape Aries. Through his travels through time he learns his true heritage and finds the seven rainbow crystals. He faced many demons, monsters, and the hateful hearts of humans throughout his constant death and rebirths. Now back in the proper time, but years after the world thought the White Moon family extinct our prince is back with the silver crystal and use of most dangerous wiccan active power projection along with premonition as a strong second our story takes place let's see what happens next.

Our moon prince who now goes by the name Anpu after forsaking his birth name and becoming a mercenary for his forgotten mentor Aries. Anpu had fallen in love many times and due to his powers blessed or cursed however you see it from his biological father Anpu could now both get a woman pregnant or become pregnant if bedded by a man. Now in the year 3000 Anpu has made friends with a girl named Makayla, of American descent but her family moved to Japan due to them being in the military. Our hero had his friendship with Makayla, a family of five, and three love interests that kept his head spinning. One of those interest being a mixed fellow by the name of Deshawn, he told his friend Makayla everything about him.

Makayla grew to despise Deshawn because she saw him abusing Anpu's heart and leading him into deeper depression. Anpu hid it well, mostly that he suffered with depression after all the lives he'd lived so far weren't much to be proud of. Hated, demonized, raped, heartbroken, who in their right mind wouldn't become depressed? Moving on though Anpu loved Deshawn, yet hated how one sided things were becoming with their feelings. In a decision to stop the pain in his heart from growing more, Anpu revised a spell he learned to cast power's adrift and cast the love in his heart adrift into the sun. Deshawn claimed he never meant to make Anpu feel so unwanted as he had done he merily was going through stuff in life and didn't want to always drag Anpu into it because he was used to handling things alone even though he saw the wedge it drove between himself and our moon prince.

Anpu told him it was fine, but the love they once shared was no longer able to be whole again because he cast his love away and wasn't able to retrieve it. For even if he did annul the spell he cast his love into the sun. The sun simply being one of billions of stars in space, the love could've been sent to any one and there was truly no way to get it back. Now with his depression brought to a standstill and his heart no longer able to love, not in any way romantic or otherwise Deshawn was upset. Anpu had yet to tell Makayla, he knew dehumanizing himself was never the right choice to hurt emotionally is part of being human.

Anpu had made many choices in his life already which led many people to walk away because they couldn't handle what he was or how he was. Now life was at an all new difference for our moon prince. Here he was father to five son's all with great magical power like his own, the silver imperial cracked and out of power for good now that Anpu had removed the power source of the crystal "love," lying to his son's as to why he doesn't use the power of the crystal to fend off the many demons the family of five faces weekly sometimes daily, and someone in his life that once meant the world to him now being nothing but a physical representation of what once was. How is the world to go on?

For what our king of earth and first born son of the moon hadn't told anyone was of the premonition he had a few months back. That this time his next death would be the last no spell would be able to bring him back the only way to save him being the silver crystal which sat powerless now. And his four sons oblivious to the knowledge thinking that even though their father had started a new relationship with their fraternal parent's Gouenji Shuuya, and Kidou Yuuto leaving Deshawn alone that everything was fine. Everything was much worse because without love in his heart to power the silver crystal, Anpu was in danger of dying every time he set out to fight the monster's of the negaverse. Both Kidou and Gouenji sitting idly trying to find a solution with time not on their sides as they hid this information from their son's. It was only a matter of time before the truth came out and the hurt and disappointment of their son's to weigh down on them.

Will our hero find a way to restore love to his heart and bring power back to the silver crystal again before it's too late? Is there anyway for Anpu and Deshawn to fix their issues because Anpu removed his love because of Deshawn? Stay tuned for future chapters with action packed into them if you all like this story that is.


End file.
